1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for backing up an image in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A system image for a modern computing system may be used to restore a malfunctioning computing system. System images, however, can be quite large. System images are commonly stored on restoration media such as a DVD or set of DVDs. Alternatively, system images may be downloaded from an Internet-based recovery service.